Talk:Kharon
Killed with 6 with some difficulty. **Party Setup:MNK, THF, BLU, SMN SMN, RDM. **MNK tanked most of the fight, BLU would take hate when shadows/perfect counter was down. **SMN's would use either Ramuh or Titan. Titan works well for throwing up Stoneskin for DD's. SMN's would also help cure because of all the AoE dmg. **RDM slowed II / paralyzed II and cured all the fight. **Dragon Kick does trigger the !!, its not an every time deal, so spam until it does. **Head Butt will stun him but its not a 100% chance of stunning. ***Ideal setup in my mind would be: PLD/WAR, WHM/RDM, THF/NIN, SMN/RDM, SMN/RDM, SMN/RDM. (or sub Scholar if thats your thing) ***Elemanta Grip does in fact drop from him (edited main page) Icydeath:14:45, October 1, 2010 (UTC) *Probably drops Ferine Seal: Head and Caller's Seal: Head, since those are the only 2 seal drops not yet assigned to three NMs in this zone. Aquis 20:54, September 27, 2010 (UTC) *I can confirm Caller's Seal: Head -- Angeluslestat 19:24, September 28, 2010 (UTC) *Very Easy Fight with a RDM/WHM, BRD/WHM, WHM/RDM, BLU/NIN, MNK/NIN, THF/NIN. Seems to spam Black Cloud early on, but at low HP seemed to change to AOE HP Drains. Casts Blindga & Sleepga II, and Absorb - ??? moves. Pull down the tunnel towards a Martello that is close by and out of range of HP aggro in case of low HP to avoid additional adds. Dropped Caller's Seal, Ferine Seal, Mavi Seal, Sylvan Seal and Elementa Grip throughout our fights. -- Bladefury, Leviathan, September 28, 2010. *Killed with 3 (WHM84, BLU85 x2) with some difficulty. One BLU died at about 50%, but the other was able to hold it until weakness wore off. WHM had one refresh Atma active, and recovered MP from the Mertello once mid-fight. *Killed with PLD WHM PUP BLM SMNx4. We were able to get 8 triggers within 15 minutes, we popped the NM 8 times, with each time taking 10 minutes. Our drops were 7 BLU, 4 RNG, 3 BST, 1 SMN. 2 seals dropped each kill except for the last one where it was only 1. Our BLU was able to get 7/8 on his head in less than 2 hours. We triggered !! with Flash, Red Lotus Blade, and Blizzard IV. --Riouxy 04:49, October 13, 2010 (UTC) *Easily killed with 2x SMN/WHM, BST/NIN and RDM/SCH. Both smns was using Ramuh/Titan and blood pacting when necessary. Only problem was me trying to not get hate from the avatars and the bst. probably could be duo'd with two summon that know what they are doing. --Shinneh 10:43, October 16, 2010 (UTC) *Easily killed with SMN/WHM and 2x SMN/RDM. *Easy fight with 3x BST/NIN and a SMN/RDM. When it uses Dread Spikes just walk up to Kharon and Heel+Stay your sheep then run back. After Dread Spikes wears off in 1 minute, attack it again, otherwise your sheep will only be curing it. QuantumFluxx 21:51, November 19, 2010 (UTC) *Very easy kill duo as MNK/NIN and RDM/WHM at 85. Just dispel dread spikes and it really has nothing else worth worrying about. Brownst0ne 13:26, November 24, 2010 (UTC) *Easy trio by 80 MNK, 90 DNC ,& a 87 RDM. Keep slow II & bio III on the NM. Heaste on MNK & DNC with highest buffs an 87 RDM had fight took only 10-12 mins with no Atma's. -- *Really easy duo with BST/NIN 90 and BLM/RDM 90. Fight @ Martello. The only problem is Tejas wandering around so take care when trying to trigger yellow with -aga. Durinrin-Valefor. 12 January 2011. Easy Solo * 90BST/45DNC - Mounted Champion/Ducal Guard/Razed Ruins - used 1 DipperYuly - Duel Wielded -10% pdt axes and shepherds chain was equipped. I rarely used Pet Food Zeta and treated this more like a skill up mob. I kept Haste Samba up and just paid attention in case my health or my pets became low. Most of my attempts I received 2 Ferine Head Seals each kill. Who needs stinking triggers :) --Yopop Asura 23:24, March 29, 2011 (UTC) * Easy solo as BST 90 using flowerpot merle, 3 rewards, GH, MC and Vicissitude. switched to fatsofargann halfway through, but hadnt noticed that the nm uses a falchion, unlike the bones it spawns with which use clubs. so his damage shot up drastically to 300, using acid mist lowered that to about 150 though. merle was the better choice between the two. --Nattack 20:52, March 26, 2011 (UTC) * Fairly easy solo for 90PUP/NIN. Used Razed Ruin, Voracious Violet, and Gnarled Horn with the Soulsoother automaton. Just pop it and pull around the corner to the martello, and deploy the automaton a decent distance away, so that it's not hit with AoEs. With capped evasion skill and decent evasion gear, it's accuracy is pretty terrible. Straightforward fight, if it gets Dread Spikes off just turn away, the duration's not long. Takes 5-8 minutes unless you're unlucky with casts. --KodoReturns 11:28, March 5, 2011 (UTC) * RDM/NIN Solo Kite Around Flux 00 Area very easy but a lil long * 90MNK/WAR soloed without meds with some difficulty. The main thing on this fight is to kite him for a minute if he manages to get Dread Spikes off. He has terrible accuracy so I used some evasion gear in earring/ring/back/neck slots. I used a full DD setup on Atmas with RR, VV and Apocalypse. Was intending to 2hr + Fanatic's Drink kill him but ended up not needing to. Victory Smite (from Revenant Fists +2) seemed to average 4-5K each hit with the max I saw being 6172. Killed him 3 times in a row before getting the KI to drop (no Red !!). This should be obvious, but make sure to pull him far enough away to avoid low HP aggro from the other skeletons. I fought him next to the Martello. --Madranta 22:23, February 8, 2011 (UTC) * Solo'd on 90Bst/dnc using DipperYuly. Had yuly tank while I /assist. Did use reward a few times with reward gear. Used Atma of Razed Ruins, Impre. Tower, Mount Champ. Kaeon - Bahamut 1/9/11 2:24 am * Solo on 90BST/45DNC using NurseryNazuna. Melee along with pet. Saved up steps to stun Sleepga2 and Dread Spikes. Keep up Haste Samba and cure yourself, used Snarl when I got hate. Only used a couple rewards. Atma of Razed Ruins and Mounted Champion. Would be even easier with another Atma. *Soloed on 89SMN/44RDM. Spawned with Ramuh up, dragged it to the Bastion area and kited it. As soon as Ramuh was dead I would resummon and use Thunderstorm to regain hate, taking off ~4-5% HP each time. Kept up Stoneskin/Blink/Refresh, and had enough room to comfortably summon a Spirit, Elemental Siphon, and then get Ramuh out. Might have taken a hit or two but usually the defenses stopped anything serious. Fairly easy fight, rather laid-back. *Easily soloable as WHM90/NIN45 with good gear. Hexa Strike was doing around 4k damage. You'll need to turn when he uses Dread Spikes but apart from that he's just a regular skeleton just with more HP. Use Cure V and Mystic Boon when needed and keep buffs up, particularly Aquaveil. --Alkimi 13:38, April 30, 2011 (GMT) * Soloable on DNC90/NIN45, but honestly more trouble than it's worth on this job. Dagger and SC damage was poor (max Evis was about 900) and frequent AoEs strip shadows a lot. But at least you can stun Dread Spikes. Simple fight since he has no real moves that can actually kill, but long and slow. About 20 min. Used Lion, RR, Dark Depths atmas. Erecia 16:49, July 3, 2011 (UTC) * RDM90/BLM45 I one shotted Kharon today cure3 for 99,999 damage lol one shotted for 99,999????--Evillllllllllll (talk) 17:28, September 24, 2012 (UTC) *The drop % on Mavi seal is lower than 58%. Confirmed this by killing Kharon for 4 1/2 hours, to not get a single mavi seal even with proc, seems RNG has the higher drop rate. * 90 NIN/DNC can solo easy, just turn away, when he gets dread spikes off. I was easy doing 1k Blade: Jin with RR,Cloak and Dagger Atma. just have to be careful with links if HP gets too low. Kaegan 20:02, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Shiva